Together, Always and Forever
by mp111275
Summary: What belongs together will be together… always and forever…
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Together, Always and Forever

**Author's Name: **Michaela aka Michi

**E-mail: **See personal profile for information

**Website:** See personal profile for information

**Rating: **GS

**Classification: **Romance

**Disclaimer:** JAG and its character are the property of Bellisario Productions, CBS, and Paramount.

**Summary: **What belongs together will be together… always and forever…

This is a sequel to 'The Perfect Fit', a story written by Carol and me. You can find TPF at my above-mentioned website. I started to work on the idea for this story shortly after TPF was published, but for whatever reason forgot about it blush… A rainy day made me check out my HD and that's when I found it again :o)

One big thanks goes out to my beta reader Vered and another big thanks and even bigger hug goes out to my friend Kathy. She beta read this story for me and once more ended up as the talented co-author she is. I like the way you think, girl! Moreover, it's always a pleasure to work with you! Love ya, Michi

Right back at ya Michi! Thanks for the kind words. Love ya, Kathy.

Thank you too V. You certainly keep me on my toes. Kathy.

xox

**Sunday, July 27 **

**Rabb Residence **

** Mc Lean, Virginia **

** 7:30 AM**

Without bothering to open his eyes, Harm let his hand quickly shoot out from beneath his pillow to shut off the annoying beeping that was reverberating around the otherwise silent room.

He slightly opened one eye to peer at the alarm clock on his nightstand and groaned the moment he clearly focused on the bright shining green display. With a long sigh he closed his eye again and slowly rolled over to wrap his ample arms around the warm body lying next to him.

Mac, whose inner clock had already told her the time, was lying on her side with her back to him and could feel him moving closer to her. She responded with a move of her own as she snuggled up against his chest.

Both of them were now almost fully awake, trying to ignore the bright sunshine that was filtering through the curtains of their spacious bedroom

Harm smiled into her hair and began to nuzzle her neck, placing soft kisses against the sensitive skin there. He then worked his way up to her ear, tenderly whispering "good morning" once he was there; he loosened his hold on her a bit so that she could turn around in his embrace.

Mac slowly turned onto her back and let her beautiful brown eyes meet his gorgeous blue-green ones. "Good morning yourself," she replied, smiling before welcoming Harm's lips on hers for his proper good morning kiss.

"Please tell me again why we have to get up this early on a Sunday morning," he asked provocatively. He immediately got her sexy grin in response. "You know, Mac, it's beyond cruel and really should be forbidden."

Mac giggled, knowing just how much he hated to get up early. Harm definitely was not an early riser and loved to sleep-in, especially over the weekend. To get him out of bed during the week was always an adventure and many times needed Mac's special powers of persuasion. And his marine could be verrrrry persuasive.

Harm loved waking up spooned to Mac or having his marine wrapped around him, their bodies touching from head to toe. It felt so wonderful and it made it even harder for him to get out of bed.

"Well, we still have a lot to prepare for the picnic today," Mac taunted Harm.

Harm smirked, placing his left hand onto her warm belly. He moved his head a bit and once again placed tiny kisses on her neck. "Why… don't… we… forget… the… damn… pasta… salad… and… sandwiches, so… we… can …stay… in… bed… longer," he murmured, punctuating each word by brushing his lips against hers. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we decided to get our contribution to the picnic of salad and sandwiches from the grocery store."

"Now, now, my dear flyboy," Mac replied between giggles. "If I'm not mistaken, it was you who told me yesterday that we should prepare the food this morning and not last night so it would be as fresh as possible. I can't believe you would even consider getting stuff from the grocery store now," she said teasingly against his lips. "That so doesn't sound like you, honey."

Harm laughed, taking Mac back into his embrace before easing himself down onto his back, taking her along with him. "I would do anything to be able to lay here in bed with you just a little while longer, my beautiful," he responded with a big grin, intensifying his hold on her as she moved even closer into his embrace. "The next time I come up with another stupid idea like that one, just shoot me, okay?"

Mac chuckled and kissed his unshaved cheek while moving her fingertips beneath his undershirt, letting them trace his navel. Then she let them slowly follow the narrow trail of hair northward and over his ribcage. "Nah, I like having you around too much to consider shooting you. I guess we'll have to find another option for next time."

Mac looked into Harm's eyes and could see that he was thinking about something. "What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure what he was up to now. "Uh oh, I know that look, mister. What are you up to now?"

"How 'bout a little deal?" Harm asked her and gave her one of his infamous flyboy grins she loved so much.

She was immediately taken back to the first time she saw that beautiful flyboy grin of his. They had been on their way to Red Rock Mesa in search of her uncle Matt. He flashed her that grin and she all but melted right there on the spot, but of course never let on. At the time, she didn't think there was any need to stroke his already over-inflated ego. She mused on how she told him that 'he had a nice smile and it probably always got him what he wanted, but she didn't know him so it wasn't going to work on her.'

"Earth to Mac… hey, where were you just now?"

"Sorry, Harm, I was lost in thought," she admitted, but quickly brought herself back to the present. "Do tell. I'm all ears," Mac responded eagerly.

"Good, good. We forget about the damn salad and just make the sandwiches. We don't have to get up yet to make those," Harm explained with bright shimmering eyes and a coy smirk. "That should give us time to stay in bed a bit longer."

"Hmmm, it sure sounds nice," Mac replied huskily, giving him a long loving kiss while maneuvering herself so that she was now lying on top of him. "Sometimes you do have great ideas, Mr. Rabb."

A roguish smile adorned Harm's face. "You think so, huh? Then I should tell you about an even greater idea I have, Mrs. Rabb," Harm replied and took Mac's head in his palms to pull her closer to him so that their lips were nearly touching. "I bet you'll love it."

"I don't doubt I will," she whispered lovingly, closing the distance between their lips to give Harm a kiss full of tenderness and love.

Slowly Harm let his hands wander down Mac's back to her hips, pulling her even closer to him. "Let's skip breakfast and stay in bed 'till the last minute," he proposed seductively as soon as they broke their kiss. He then gently cupped Mac's buttocks, bringing her as close to him as possible. "We'll just have to calculate the time we need for a quick shower, for making the sandwiches and for the drive to the park."

"Wow, you even included a quick shower in the schedule. Now I'm really impressed," Mac playfully joked, falling into a fit of laughter when Harm started to tickle her in response.

Harm quickly rolled over so that he was now lying on top of Mac. "That will teach you to make fun of me, Marine," Harm told her before joining Mac in laughter while continuing to tickle her. "Say 'uncle'."

Mac just shook her head and continued to laugh, unable to answer him just yet. Harm took it as permission to continue his ministrations and kept tickling her. "Say 'uncle', Marine, and that's an order."

"No… way," she barely got out between her bouts of laughter. "You … don't… outrank… me… anymore," she replied totally out of breath.

What followed was a wrestling match between the giggling pair about who had the upper hand. Their struggling stopped suddenly along with the laughter as Harm's lips descended on Mac's, totally covering them. However, the moment was short lived when a loud wail echoed through their bedroom totally shattering the mood. Their kiss was broken and they groaned simultaneously at the baby monitor, which was transmitting the loud consistent cries.

The strand of blinking lights on the monitor glowed from green to red. Their hopes of it stopping were dashed when they heard another steady cry join the first one, causing the monitor to glow brightly.

Harm rolled off of Mac, groaning as he covered his face with his hands, his hope of spending a few more hours in bed with his wife vanished into thin air. "Tell me again why they don't have mommy's timing," Harm said in frustration, peering at Mac through his fingers.

Mac laughed and got out of the bed to grab her robe. "Oh, they did. At least they were born on time. But that's history now because they thought it would be much cooler to have daddy's timing," she told him and gave him a quick kiss before making her way out of the room.

"What's so cool about it? And moreover, what are the odds they'll go back to sleep?" Harm called after her. Groaning again, he took Mac's pillow and threw it over his head.

Mac stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to stick her head through the doorway of the bedroom. "They want some breakfast and most of all clean diapers. You should know the drill by now, dear. Up and at em, sailor," she told him with a laugh and then made her way to get the kids.

"Yes, dear. There goes my great plan," Harm said with a sigh, taking the pillow off his head and throwing it to the end of their bed. Suddenly, he smiled brightly and in one quick motion he was out of the bed, pulling on his t-shirt and bathrobe. 'Life can't get any better,' he happily thought before quickly following Mac out of the room to join her, the kids, and their beloved morning rituals.

For as much as he seemed to be complaining, it was all talk. Harm knew he would not change one thing in his life right now.

xox

**The dining room **

** 8:13 AM**

"One spoon for mommy," Harm said and held a spoon full of banana mash in front of the seven month old Isabella Mackenzie, while holding a hot cup of coffee in his other hand, taking a big gulp of the fresh brewed coffee.

Harm laughed, silently thinking that if he weren't already wide-awake, the coffee he was drinking would certainly do the trick. 'Geez… Mac and her marine brew.'

The little girl looked at Harm with her wide-open blue eyes and a still toothlessly bright smile. She accepted the spoon without any reluctance before thanking him with a happy gurgle.

"Yeah, that's my good little girl," Harm sweetly told her and quickly moved the spoon to the right corner of her mouth, where some of the mash was now running down her tiny chin. He proceeded to dish out another spoon of the banana mash and held it up saying, "And here's one big spoon for daddy."

In the mean time, Mac was sitting right next to Harm at their dining table with Aidan Jasper sitting safely in her lap as she was feeding him. While his twin-sister loved to sit in her highchair while being fed, Aidan was not as fond of sitting in it.

He'd much rather sit in someone's lap where he had the freedom to move around and 'dance' as Harm and Mac liked to describe his movements. Aidan had a ton of energy that made him extremely fidgety, and he seemed to never tire.

The other big difference between the twins was their eating habits. While Aidan loved to eat and always babbled happily while being fed, Isabella could be stubborn when it came to feeding time, or she would simply lose interest way too soon.

The 'one-spoon game' was about the only thing that kept Isabella's interest at feeding time so that she would continue to eat, and Harm just happened to be her favorite playing partner. In return, her biggest and brightest smile was always given to him.

Other than their feeding habits, the twins were very much alike. If one babbled happily, so did the other. If one became cranky and irritable, it got the attention of the other who would immediately join in with the crying. They were identical and looked just like their proud daddy in all but one feature. Their beautiful and unmistakable smiles were compliments of their stunning mom.

"When do we have to be there?" Harm inquired, taking his gaze from Isabella to look at Mac who was just placing a kiss on Aidan's forehead.

"Around eleven," Mac answered, wiping Aidan's mouth with his bib before taking a big gulp of her coffee. "Hmmm… good and strong. Just they way I like it."

"Well, thanks to our little trouble makers here, we have more than enough time to get done with everything," Harm concluded with a chuckle and placed a cloth over his shoulder before taking Isabella out of her highchair to burp her.

Before Mac could reply, Aidan was babbling his own answer to the 'trouble makers' comment as his little chubby roving hands reached for his foot and attempted to stuff it in his mouth to chew on. It appeared that his feet had become his favorite chew toys.

Harm laughed and leaned over a bit so that he could kiss the top of Aidan's head. "Sorry, buddy. I didn't mean it like that. I promise you, you two are the most loveable trouble makers I've ever known." Then he turned his gaze to Mac and kissed her lips softly before accepting the piece of toast smothered in strawberry jam she held out to him. "Hmmm, that's good, thank you."

"I'll tell you what, why don't I take care of the pasta salad and sandwiches while you and the kids take Benji for a little walk?" He suggested tenderly, pointing to the living room and the Jack Russell Terrier, who was busy playing with one of Harm's running shoes. "Not for nothing, but I think he really needs some fresh air."

Turning quickly, Mac looked at the dog and groaned when she saw him playing with the shoe. "Oh great! Please tell me it's the same shoe he played with yesterday." She yelped, turning her attention back to the little boy on her lap who was now covering her cheek with the banana mash he had managed to scoop out of his bowl. Mac took his chunky little hand and licked away the rest of the mash, making loud smacking noises much to Aidan's delight. "Yum… yum… yum," Mac got out in between licks.

"Sorry, no can do," Harm replied smugly as he continued to softly rub Isabella's back. Meanwhile, she was craning her little neck to see what had her brother giggling so happily, but to no avail because she couldn't quite see what was going on with him from the position she was currently in.

"Then at least say it's one from the same pair?" Mac offered hopefully, looking desperately at Harm.

Harm shook his head while turning the squirming Isabella around so that she could finally see her brother. "No, it's definitely not from the same pair. Yesterday he had fun with one of my black running shoes and this one is white," he said dryly while keeping a watchful eye on the dog, trying to figure out what shoe he was attacking at the moment. "Very white I may add," he continued quietly.

"Let me guess. As white as your brand new running shoes would be?" Mac asked but somehow already knew the answer, just as a good lawyer always should.

"Yup, that would be correct."

Mac sighed and slowly got up from her chair, keeping Aidan safely tucked in her arm while she brought their dishes to the kitchen. "Maybe I should be glad that he prefers your shoes to mine."

Harm laughed and held Isabella above his head, bringing his mouth to the uncovered part of her belly so he could blow a loud raspberry against her soft skin. She loved it immensely and retorted with loud giggles. "Benji simply loves comfortable shoes and mine are much more comfortable than yours. Not to even mention the fact that they're a bit larger, which makes them more fun to play with."

"Come on Harm… a bit larger? Your shoes could be considered small boats." Mac chortled.

"Glad to see you're keeping your sense of humor about all this," Harm responded.

"Why wouldn't I? They are your shoes after all."

Harm grinned and stuck out his tongue at her but remained silent.

"Careful, flyboy, I saw that! Is that something you really want to be teaching the children? Besides, didn't your mother ever tell you that your face could freeze like that?" Mac quipped, trying hard not to laugh.

Meanwhile, Aidan and Isabella were happily clapping their hands, talking their gibberish, and enjoying the floor show that the 'silly grown ups' were putting on.

"Well… anyway, let's just hope Benji learns to stick to one shoe, and to stay away from the rest. In the meantime, we should get another cabinet for our shoes, since he obviously knows how to open this one." Mac pointed out with a smirk while getting Aidan ready for their walk.

"You know Harm, I might just have to have the 'Jingo talk' with our dear little Benji," Mac said with a wink. "He NEVER ended up playing with MY shoes. Must have been my marine influence."

Harm laughed and looked at the cabinet where they were keeping their shoes and saw that the right door of it was wide open. It still amazed him that the three-year-old Jack Russell Terrier was able to open the door of the cabinet by himself, seeing as how no one would have taught him that trick. "He's one smart dog, I'll give him that," Harm told her as he got Isabella into the twin stroller.

Mac placed Aidan into the stroller right next to his sister before getting Benji's leash from the coat rack. "Just wait till we get to the park and he starts chasing rabbits. He won't look so smart then," Mac told him with a chuckle before giving him a short but sweet kiss. "We'll be back soon. Do you want me to get anything from the grocery story around the corner?"

Harm shook his head before kissing Mac's forehead. "No, I think we have everything we need for the picnic." Then he kissed Isabella and Aidan's cheek before looking at the dog. "Come on, Benji, it's time for a little rabbit hunt."

The Jack Russell Terrier answered him with a happy bark and at once ran to the front door, impatiently waiting for it to open. Harm put Benji's leash on before he gave it to Mac and opened the door for them. "Have fun, guys!" Harm called after them.

Mac turned the stroller a bit so that Aidan and Isabella were able to look at Harm who was waving at them. "Bye, bye," Mac said and waved with the kids at Harm before making their way to the park, which was a few minutes away from the house. Harm meanwhile walked back into the house to prepare the food for their afternoon picnic.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Hey all. Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words. Just to clarify, I do know that a boy and a girl can only be fraternal twins :-) When I used the word identical, I was referring to the fact that their 'personalities' and 'looks' were so much alike. I probably should have chosen something other than 'identical' to describe them. I do apologize for the confusion and hope that you won't hold it against me LOL. Anyway, here's the second part. Enjoy…_

**Rock Creek Park**

**5200 Glover Road, NW**

**Washington, DC 20015**

**11:13 AM**

Mac was completely relaxed, leaning back against the old oak tree. She suppressed a happy sigh, thinking about what a beautiful day it was, and how she had the life she had always dreamed about. 'It couldn't possibly be any better than this,' she mused, looking tenderly at her husband who was sitting next to her, throwing a red Frisbee to a happily barking Benji while Aidan Jasper sat safely tucked in his arms very excited about the goings on.

Every time she felt this peaceful and happy, Mac would always wonder what she had done in her life that was so good to deserve all this happiness. It took a while, but with Harm's help, she stopped questioning it and just accepted it.

Mac smiled and placed a little kiss on Isabella's forehead. The adorable baby girl was more interested in watching the butterflies swarming around her than on the antics going on with Benji and Harm. She was so keyed up that in between her babbling, she would jump up from Mac's lap with her hands out-stretched and try to catch the colorful insects as they floated by.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Mac asked her, laughing as Isabella continued her exuberant babbling.

When Mac looked up again, her eyes wandered, taking in everything around her and that's when she spotted their dearest friends Bud and Harriet, sitting a few feet away at an already covered picnic table. Sitting with them were their sons AJ and Jimmy as well as the twins Nikki and Nicholas.

Mac's eyes fixated on the girl sitting right next to AJ. She didn't even try to suppress the smile that immediately formed on her lips. 'My beautiful little girl,' an extremely proud Mac thought, laughing quietly.

Hearing her chuckle, Harm turned his gaze and looked at his wife in wonder. "What's so funny?" He asked, taking the Frisbee out of Benji's mouth and tossing it away again so that the playful pup could retrieve it yet again.

Mac shrugged, looked at him and smiled. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about our little girl. Only she isn't that little anymore."

Now it was Harm who laughed while shaking his head. "No, I guess not. But no matter what, Mac, she will always be our little girl."

Mac nodded and looked back at her friends and family gathered around the picnic table, across from the oak tree she and Harm were still sitting under.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" She uttered softly after sitting silently for a few minutes.

"What is?" Harm asked with a smile as he gently let his forefinger caress her cheek before letting it wander downwards to repeat his action with Isabella's little nose, getting a giggle from the happy tot in response.

Mac once more turned her attention to Harm. "Everything that has happened, and how something so terrible could turn into something so beautiful and absolutely perfect."

Harm kept smiling as he looked into her deep brown shining eyes. "I like the way everything is."

"So do I! In fact, I wouldn't change it for anything." Mac leaned over and gently kissed her husband. As they broke their kiss there was a slight cry from Isabella, who was sitting between them, watching them eagerly.

Mac looked down at the bundle of joy, who was squirming and feeling like she was being ignored. "And I wouldn't change you for anything either," She said, picking Isabella up, kissing her little rosy cheeks.

Harm grinned at the picture in front of him. "Is my little Bella jealous that I was kissing someone else?" He laughed and kissed her soft head, but not before feeling Aidan's drool all over his hand. "And you're always jealous, Aidan Jasper," Harm said, lifting the giggling baby above his head to give him a noisy kiss on his bare tummy and then brought him down to his chest, holding him close.

The couple looked at the twin children in their arms and smiled lovingly at their cherub faces. "They're perfect," Harm said adoringly.

"Just like their parents," Mac commented just as lovingly and gave her husband another short but sweet kiss.

They both then took a minute to look deeply into each other's eyes, reveling in their love. Harm looked at her admiringly, moving the bangs that had fallen into her eyes, thinking that even time could not diminish her magnificent beauty, while Mac reached out to sweetly touch his graying temples, knowing that he could still turn women's heads when he walked into a room. He was still so dashingly handsome, and he was all hers.

Harm was going to say something when his friends, who were still sitting at the nearby picnic table and laughing about something, suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Should we go join them?"

Mac looked over and saw how everyone at the table was motioning for them to come over. "Yeah, we probably should, or else they will come and get us."

"Hey, you two… are you gonna join us any time soon?" Harriet asked. "Or do you need to get a room?" She added under her breath with a smile.

Harm and Mac were both so content with their lives and with each other that they often got lost in the moment, forgetting about time and place.

Blushing, Harm slowly stood up with baby Aidan still safely in his arms. He held out his free hand to Mac, who was also a light shade of pink, and helped her up. Mac smiled at his kind gesture and together they walked hand in hand over to the table.

"We were wondering whether or not you four were going to join us," Harriet said jokingly as Harm, Mac, and the babies sat down on the other side of the table.

xox

Mac smiled at her friend and nodded at Bud, who was handing her a hotdog. "We just wanted some more time with our little angels," Mac cooed as she carefully turned the seven month old Isabella in her arms a little, so she could see everyone at the table.

"Trust me, Mom, you two spend enough time with your little angels," Jess told her mother, winking playfully.

Mac laughed and turned Bella slightly, so she could look at the little girl again. "If I didn't know any better, little one, I'd think that your mommy's a bit jealous that I'm spending so much time with you and your brother."

Mac turned Isabella back around and the baby girl immediately saw her mother's face and started to smile and gurgle, clapping her tiny little hands in delight.

The twenty-six year old Jessica smiled at her daughter. "Hi, Bella girl. Did you miss me?"

The girl just kept on babbling and grinned in response, but Aidan Jasper quickly let out a happy squeal when he saw his parents.

"I got you, Aidan," the thirty-two year old AJ said as he carefully took the boy out of Harm's arms. Once in his arms, AJ looked down at the boy. "Did you miss your daddy? I know I certainly missed you." AJ then looked at his daughter, who Jess was now holding safely in her arms. "And I missed your sister too."

Jess smiled at her husband, before she leaned in and kissed her happy babbling son on the forehead. "Were the kids good for you two?" She asked, looking at her proudly smiling mom and dad.

Jess looked at her parents in awe and couldn't help but marvel at how happy and still so much in love her parents were after all these years. At times, they still acted like newlyweds. She hoped that her own marriage would always be filled with that kind of love and devotion.

The twins had spent the weekend at their grandparents while AJ and Jess were spending a few romantic days in Vermont to celebrate their second anniversary.

"The kids were great," Mac told Jess. "But we need to have a serious talk about your dog!"

"Yeah," Harm agreed as he sat down next to his wife. "They're always great when they're with their grandparents." He then looked to his side and saw another couple approaching them. "Besides, it's good practice for the next one."

Jess and AJ laughed, knowing that Harm wasn't referring to them. Before any more words were spoken, Jess's baby brother by one and a half years, Jayden Alexander approached the table with his four-month pregnant fiancée Emma in tow.

"Hey, everyone. Hi, Mom," Jayden said to the group before bending down to give Mac a kiss on her forehead. Then he gave Harm a handshake and a quick hug. "Hi, Dad." This had always been the customary greeting between parents and son.

Emma copied her fiancé's moves by first hugging Harm and then kissing Mac on her cheek. She had been calling them 'mom' and 'dad' for a few months now and felt very welcome in the Rabb family. There was a special bond between her and Jayden, which had started in high school and went from being best friends to much more about three years ago.

It reminded Mac a lot of her relationship with Harm and it made her happy that Emma, who did not have the luck of her own children when it came to a happy family, found someone special and sensitive as Jayden, who was exactly like his dad. 'I'm just glad it didn't take them as long to figure it out,' Mac thought to herself and smiled.

Emma and Jayden took their place right next to Harm before everyone at the table raised their glasses with freshly squeezed lemonade. "To Jessica and AJ!"

After a quick gulp from the cold drink, AJ put his and Jessica's glass back onto the table and took his wife's hand into his. "I love you, Jessica Roberts," he said before kissing her hand and then her lips softly. "Happy second Anniversary."

While everyone around them started to enjoy their meal or begin another conversation, Mac's eyes were glued to AJ and Jessica's joined hands. She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. The memories of this exact day three years ago were still very fresh in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac, like everyone else at the picnic table, was still able to remember everything about that momentous day as if it had happened just yesterday.

It was the day that had totally changed the relationship of two best friends forever.

x

_Three years ago_

**Thursday**

** July 27 2028**

** Rock Creek Park**

** Washington, DC 20015**

** 11:49 AM**

It had been a beautiful, sunny day as the Roberts' and Rabb's were enjoying a traditional summer picnic at the park that included all the trimmings.

While the kids and their good friends were enjoying themselves, playing games around the park area, Harm, Mac, Bud, and Harriet were sitting at the picnic table eating, drinking, and talking excitedly about plans for the rest of their vacation.

That's when the inconceivable happened. At first there was the gut-wrenching scream, which was quickly followed by the loud and unmistakable screeching of car wheels before the clearly identifiable thump of a body meeting hard metal and then the pavement. An eerie silence then penetrated the entire park and surrounding area.

Everything had happened so quickly that the grown-ups didn't have time to think; they reacted as though they were on auto-pilot. They ran through the park towards the street, which traversed the park and its parking lot, hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

Once they were able to peer through the crowd that had gathered, the reality of the situation hit them hard and their fears were realized. The ensuing chaos made the attempt to stay calm futile.

The first thing Mac heard were the heartbreaking and shattering sobs coming from her daughter Jessica, who was kneeling at the left side of the injured AJ, holding his hand tightly in hers. The Jack Russell Terrier puppy Benji was sitting at AJ's other side, right next to his head, attempting to lick his ear comfortingly.

Harriet's shocked cry was soon followed by a sigh of relief once she saw that AJ's eyes were open and looking straight at his best friend Jess, trying to soothe her with calming words.

Harriet immediately wiggled herself out of her husband's embrace and ran to her son, got down on her knees, taking his head gently into her lap and cradled him tenderly.

"What happened?" She asked, looking pleadingly at Jessica, who was trying desperately to calm down so that she could try and explain what had happened.

"Benji saw AJ… coming out of his car… wanted to greet him… and ran away," Jessica tried to explain through her tears. "Didn't stop… and then… then the car… AJ got him out of the way… but…oh God," she tried to continue but was forced to stop when her uncontrollable sobs overtook her again, making her body shake uncontrollably.

AJ gently squeezed her hand and gave her a fragile smile. "Hey, I'm okay, Jess. Look at me, everything is going to be okay. I'm okay," he promised her, feeling a bit weak. His eyes slowly wandered first to their joined hands and then to his aunt Mac, who was now kneeling at his right side, holding his other hand.

The moment their eyes met, he gave her a little smile, and with all his strength, he lifted his and Jess' joined hands. "See, Aunt Mac, it really fits. I always knew it would."

Mac simply nodded her head in understanding. "Me too, AJ," she softly agreed, letting her fingers run through his thick hair, and then lifted her eyes to the heavens, saying a little prayer. 'Me too.'

AJ nodded and slowly turned his gaze back to Jessica, giving her another sweet smile as he squeezed her hand for the second time. "It fits, Jess," he whispered before his eyes slowly closed again and he slipped into unconsciousness.

x

Thankfully it didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive and get AJ to the nearest hospital. Throughout the drive, he was in and out of consciousness. Once they arrived at the hospital, the doctor assured his worried family and friends that he would be okay and that they could see him as soon as he was evaluated and his injuries were treated.

It seemed like they were waiting for hours for any news on AJ's condition as they sat in the cold, impersonal Emergency waiting room. The wait was sheer torture for them but especially for Jessica.

She couldn't sit still. She took off often to pace up and down the long corridor, hoping that maybe one time when she passed the nurses station by the treatment rooms, she would get answers. But they always just shook their heads, indicating that there was still no news about her dearest friend.

Still no word.Jessica sighed in defeat with her head hung down, trying so hard not to succumb to the fear that was gripping her, but she was failing miserably. She slowly turned around to make her way back to the waiting room when she saw her mom, waiting there for her.

"Mom," she choked out and as soon as Mac opened her arms, Jessica ran right into her motherly embrace, feeling like a little girl again who needed to be comforted after falling off her bike and skinning her knees, only this entailed so much more than a kiss to make it all better.

"He will be okay, Jess. You know AJ. He's young and strong," Mac said and smiled before adding jokingly, "Not to forget thickheaded."

Both chuckled, knowing just how thickheaded AJ could sometimes be. Then they got serious again and Mac continued. "There's nothing that can stop him, honey," she assured her daughter before she took a deep breath, relying on every bit of her marine persona to keep her strong. Not only for her daughter, but for everyone else involved and most of all for herself because right now, she felt like giving in to her enormous grief and have a good cry for herself. She strongly feared for her godson and for her daughter as well.

"It's all my fault, Mom," Jessica murmured against her mother's shoulder. "This is all my fault.I should have been more careful when it came to Benji. I should have held on to him tighter and then he wouldn't have run away and into the street…."

"Oh no, honey. No," Mac interrupted her daughter, taking a step backwards to look into Jessica's eyes, wiping away the tears that were running down her cheeks. "Don't think like that. There was nothing, absolutely nothing you could have done differently! I now it's hard to believe right now, but everything happens for a reason, even this terrible accident."

"I can't lose him," Jessica said frantically through her tears. "He doesn't even know, Mom. He doesn't even know it." She sniveled, looking down as she shuffled her feet along the floor tiles.

Mac took Jessica's hand into hers, directing them to a couch nearby and together they sat down. Mac looked directly into her daughter's tear-rimmed eyes and could see the fear embedded there. "What doesn't he know, Jess?"

"That… that I'm…," Jessica started to explain but shook her head and looked down at her hands, unable to form the words.

"That you're in love with him?" Mac asked softly, causing Jessica's head to snap up immediately at those words.

"How do you…?" She started to ask in surprise, completely astonished that her mom obviously knew about her biggest secret. "How do you know?"

Her 'baby' was in such turmoil, and Mac's heart was breaking for her.

She could remember all too well how loving Harm was once her own well-kept secret. Well… one person did know, but she threatened to kill him if he ever told anyone. Needless to say, no one ever found out.

"Oh, a mother just knows these things, sweetheart." Mac simply smiled and gave her daughter another motherly hug. "I guess when you have been in love with your best friend for so many years as I've been, you're able to sense when someone else is on that same emotional roller coaster ride."

Mac smiled inwardly at her comment, a roller coaster ride was putting it mildly when it had come to her and Harm's relationship; a train wreck was often more like it. Every time she thought they might be headed in the same direction towards a more meaningful relationship, fate would rear its ugly head and intervene, preventing them from becoming 'us'. It had taken them way to long to finally get it right and commit to a permanent relationship.

Jessica had to laugh when she heard her mother's words. She knew a lot about the very special relationship between her parents, about the ups and downs they had to go through before they finally found the happiness that they so greatly deserved. "How long have you known?"

Mac shrugged. "For a few years now, maybe even before you realized it yourself."

Jessica could only nod her head, knowing that her mom may even be right about that. "What am I going to do, Mom?" She whimpered quietly.

"You should tell him, Jess," someone said from the doorway of the waiting room, making Mac and Jessica quickly turn their heads.

Harm smiled warmly at his girls. He knew his daughter was hurting, and he was going to try his best to get her not to make the same mistake he had made in not expressing his love for his best friend sooner. He and Mac had lost precious time that they could have enjoyed together. He did not want his 'baby girl' to suffer the same fate.

Mac took Harm's hand, nodding her approval while Jessica vehemently shook her head. "No way! I can't do that, Dad. I won't destroy my friendship with AJ. I may be able to live without his love, but God knows I definitely can't live without his friendship."

Harm and Mac exchanged a heartfelt look, both knowing the emotional dilemma their daughter was suffering through. They too had for years suppressed their true feelings for each other because they didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. Even while looking tragedy and death in the face, they couldn't connect.

Throughout the years there were many incidents in the course of their tumultuous partnership that could have and definitely should have propelled them to realize how short life could be not to be with the one you love.

They were shot at by disgruntled poachers in the Appalachians, they were shot down in Russia and had to deal with the emotional despair and devastation that followed there, they came close to death aboard the USS Watertown, they suffered through the anguish over Harm's violent crash into the Atlantic, they all but succumbed to the angst caused by the whole Paraguay debacle, they faced the devastating death of baby Sarah, and agonized over Bud's horrible accident.

They literally had been to hell and back over the years, and still the fear of rejection managed to keep them from admitting their true feelings.

They certainly hoped that history would not repeat itself with Jess and AJ. Their inability to communicate with each other was certainly one legacy that they did not want to pass on to their offspring. Her happiness was too important to them.

"Oh, I doubt you would have to live without his love, Peanut," Harm said softly, using Jessica's nickname from her childhood like many times before and took a place right next to her on the couch. Then he took her trembling hands into his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Do you remember the conversation we had many years ago when we were visiting Great-Grandma on her farm? About how you would know who to marry, who that one person would be that you would spend the rest of your life with?"

Jessica giggled through her now dried tears, remembering too well the talk she once had with her dad while they were sitting on her great-grandma's porch, waiting impatiently for her and her mom to be done with their Thanksgiving meal. "Yeah, I do," she answered with a smile.

Back then, she was only four years old and madly in love with her kindergarten friend Joey. On this one particular day, she asked her dad how she would know who to marry and Harm had told her all about what he'd learned years ago from a little conversation with his godson AJ about him and Mac.

As it was customary for little girls, she was fickle. It only took her two more days to realize that Joey was actually a jerk and that a boy named Daniel was the cute one in their group.

But all this was history now because in her heart, there was only space for one cute boy in her life…her best friend.

"Then you shouldn't doubt AJ's love for you, Peanut."

"I don't understand," Jessica said, not understanding where her dad was going with this.

Mac placed her right hand on top of Harm and Jessica's joined ones, giving them a soft squeeze. "Do you remember what AJ told us while we were waiting for the ambulance… while he was holding your hand?"

Jessica looked questioningly at her mother when it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh my God," she said in a whisper and quickly got up from the couch. "It fits," she repeated the words he'd used a few hours earlier. "He said 'It fits'."

Then she looked at her smiling parents and started to laugh. "Oh my God…. He loves me…. AJ Roberts loves me!" She bellowed, unable to contain her excitement.

"Excuse me," someone from behind said, interrupting Jessica's outburst. "Are you family of AJ Roberts?" The doctor asked, looking first at Jessica before turning his gaze to Mac and Harm.

"Yes," Jessica said right away while Mac got up to embrace her daughter and Harm quickly made his way to the waiting room to get Harriet, Bud and the others.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN – Okay everyone… here is the final part. I want to thank you all for reading my story and the reviews you sent me throughout this little tale. Hugs - Michi_

xoxox 

"Woooaaahhh …mmmm… wow, whatever this stuff is that they gave me, sure is powerful, I've been unmistakably knocked on my sorry butt," was AJ's first thought when he woke up, knowing all too well that he was lying in a hospital bed. It was the repulsive odor of antiseptics reaching his nostrils that was jogging his brain into telling him where he was. It was a struggle, but he was adamant about regaining some sort of coherence, which wasn't easy due to the powerful drugs he was on.

AJ chuckled at how this unmistakable, revolting smell could still bother him after all his years as a medical student, and now that he was an emergency room doctor, you think that he'd be used to it. 'I guess there are some things you just never get used to,' he mused.

Slowly he opened his eyes, butquickly closed them again, groaning as the glare of the sun overwhelmed him. "Shit," he murmured, letting out another groan when his body protested as he unintentionally moved wrong, trying to find a more comfortable position on the bed. "Damn it, that hurt…. Stupid ribs."

AJ sighed in defeat. Obviously, this just wasn't his day… that was a given.

xox

**_Flashback_**

First there was his alarm-clock that conked out at some time during the night, making him oversleep for more than three hours.

Then there was the constant ringing of the phone, which he definitely should have ignored and stayed sleeping. Instead, he reached over to grab it from the nightstand and in the process knocked over the bottle of water that was sitting there, which in turn slammed into the photo of him and Jess, sending it crashing to the floor. Answering the phone with a gruff 'hello' he heard his baby brother Jimmy on the other end, asking him if he'd had a rough night and why he wasn't at the park like everyone else.

Now late for the picnic at the park, AJ jumped out of bed and without thinking, he quickly headed for the bathroom… a little too quickly. After two steps, his right foot came in contact with the water that had pooled on the floor from the overturned bottle, and he awkwardly slid his way to the bathroom at full speed. The 'fun' ride didn't stop until his toe connected soundly with the door jam.

"DAMN… OUCH that smarts … what the heck…," were the first words AJ cursed out, looking down at the floor behind him "…oh crap… the stupid water."

After he finished hopping around on one foot, grabbing his toe, and mumbling more profanities to himself, he carefully returned to the scene of the crime with a towel to wipe the water from the floor, and put the picture of Jess and himself back in its place of honor on his nightstand. 'At least the glass didn't break,' he mused and, momentarily, found his smile again as he stood there looking at the picture of Jess.

The smile was short lived because the day was still young and AJ still had 'miles to go before he slept.'

A shower was next on his agenda, a quick shower, which is exactly what he got, seeing as how he had to endure some pretty cold water in the process. Naturally, the nice warm comforting water lasted only long enough for him to apply the shampoo to his hair before turning into an ice cold blast.

"Is this how the whole day is going to be?" AJ shouted to the shower walls as he shivered under the freezing water, trying to rinse out the shampoo along with his soapy body. Not that he had never taken cold showers before mind you, but those were always intentional and this one for sure wasn't.

Apparently, the hot water tank was not working properly, and he hoped that it was only a small problem that he could fix himself. The last thing he needed right now was a bill about a totally overpaid plumber.

"Good God…," he groaned, "what's NEXT?" AJ uttered, groping for the towel he normally kept nearby on the rack. What now… NO TOWEL… Crap… "I left the clean towels in the laundry basket IN THE OTHER ROOM!"

"Damn… can't I catch a break here," He grumbled, walking butt-naked to the bedroom, dripping water all over the floor in search of a clean towel.

Next came the task of shaving… simple… maybe on every other day, but not today. The cut above his lip attested to that.

'Geez… is it safe to brush my teeth,' he wondered, picking up his toothbrush and toothpaste, looking them over to make sure they weren't booby-trapped.

'Maybe my dad's Star Trek aliens got in here last night and are messing with me,' AJ thought and, just to make sure, let his eyes wander around the room. Then he just laughed about his own ridiculous behavior. '…God… listen to me… I always thought I was a rational person, but I think I'm losing it here. Oh man… I've spent way too many years listening to my dad and watching Star Trek.'

AJ shook his head, attempting to gain some control. 'There must be a full moon,' he sputtered. 'Beam me up, Scotty,' he hollered into the room unable to hold himself back, and for a few seconds waited for a sign or something. "Nah, no aliens." Totally satisfied with his observation, he started to brush his teeth… thankfully without any further mishap.

'Coffee… I need coffee,' AJ thought as soon as he was done in the bathroom and dressed, blindly walking towards the kitchen.

Thinking about a nice hot cup of strong coffee was about all he could do, seeing as how the coffee can was totally empty. 'Oh well… I'll just have to make due with orange juice, even though it won't do a thing to jump start me here.'

Opening the fridge and grabbing the OJ he chuckled, knowing that his mom would have smacked his six right about now if she saw him gulping the juice from the carton. His boyish grin was quickly replaced with a disgusting frown. Oh God! Gross! 'How long has this been here?' With a few more muttered words, AJ quickly disposed the remainder of the juice down the drain.

It isn't Friday the thirteenth, and 'I didn't break a mirror or anything,' he thought. But… oh… he was definitely on a roll here. 'What else can possibly go wrong?'

Little did he know… the drama was only beginning... it would get worse.

**_End of Flashback_**

xox****

And now? Now he was lying here.

Yup, this certainly WAS NOT his day. According to the doctor who treated his injuries, he had a broken leg, two broken ribs, a concussion and numerous bruises and abrasions as a result of his little skirmish with the car. A scuffle he obviously had lost.

"But it was definitely worth it," he whispered to himself when he suddenly realized that he wasn't alone in the room.

His right hand felt all warm and cozy, totally enveloped in someone else's.

AJ once again, and much more carefully this time, opened his eyes. He blinked against the bright sunlight until his eyes adjusted to it. Everything around him was still a bit blurry, that is until he spotted the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

There she was; sitting right next to him asleep on one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs with her head pillowed near their joined hands on his unhurt leg. A few strands of her long chestnut brown hair were sprawled over her closed eyes and cheeks.

AJ's hand desperately craved to touch the strands of her hair and push them out of her face, but he didn't want to remove his right hand from her warm one. 'You're so beautiful, Jess,' he thought and smiled.

Without a second thought about his screaming ribs and with all the strength he had in him, AJ slowly raised the upper part of his body and left arm, gently touching her soft cheek with his fingertips. "So incredibly beautiful," he said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

At his light touch, Jessica woke up with a start and jumped in surprise, nearly knocking herself off the chair she was sitting on.

For a moment she was disorientated and taken aback. She looked around the room before a long drawn-out groan fully woke her. Her eyes quickly moved to the bed in front of her, and that's when it all came flooding back to her.

"Oh my god," she said and moved forward so that her eyes could focus on AJ's pain furrowed ones. "Are you okay?" Jessica asked worriedly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," AJ breathed out and took another deep breath, trying his hardest to overcome the sudden pain encompassing his entire body. "It was my fault anyway. I should have known better than to try a move like that. My aunt told me more than once to never sneak up on a marine like that. I guess it applies tomarine pilots as well." Then he gave her a warm smile and winked. "I just couldn't resist doing it. But don't worry. You could never hurt me, Jess."

"Good." Jessica sighed in relief and responded with a smile of her own before her facial expression changed drastically and her gaze darkened. "YOU," she screamed and gave his chest a playful slap. "Don't you ever do that to me again, AJ Roberts!"

"Ouch," AJ yelped and winced in a playful manner, never losing his bright smile. "Be careful or I may amend my opinion. What the heck did I do now?"

"Never scare me like that again, or you'll regret it. You hear me, mister?" Jessica shrieked and without realizing it, tears started to run down her cheeks. "Have you any idea how scared I was this morning? What were you thinking, running in front of that car? You could have been killed!"

"Okay, I know I should have remembered to take my suit." AJ chortled and shrugged but Jess just looked at him questioningly. "You know, Jess… my Superman suit," he continued, "then I could have just stopped the car before it hit me."

"That's so not funny, AJ." Jessica fumed.

"I know… I'm sorry… I was just trying to make you laugh. You have such a beautiful smile, you know. Haven't I ever told you that before?" He knew she probably wouldn't buy into his dodge tactic, but he had to at least try to lighten the mood and cheer her up.

By now Jessica was more than frantic and AJ knew that all the strain and fear from the last few hours was taking its toll on her. She'd lost control and was ranting, AJ knew he had to be patient and give her the time to let it all out.

Jessica continued to ramble and AJ just listened thoughtfully until the she exhausted herself andjust couldn't say anything else. AJ gave her a little smile and softly whispered 'come here,' tugging on her hand that was still holding his, and drew her against his chest for a hug.

It was a hug they both desperately needed.

And this time he didn't even feel his protesting ribs, nor did he care or even remember how much they hurt. AJ just wanted to hold her, show her that he was okay and that everything would be alright… that everything was alright.

"I'm sorry," Jess said quietly and pulled herself out of his embrace, avoiding any eye contact with him. "I didn't mean to lose it like that and take it out on you."

With his index finger AJ tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "Please look at me, Jessica," he pleaded and Jess obeyed so that he could look directly into her tear-rimmed eyes. "It is okay. It's not a crime to lose it every once in a while. Even you are allowed to lose control, Jess. I mean, I know the whole 'I'm a marine' thing and all, but it's okay… hey… it's me AJ, and I would never rat you out. And don't forget, I know that the source of the weakness is in the Navy gene. After all, I have it in me too. Unfortunately, I have the one hundred percent pure version."

He had hoped with his last remark to at least get her to give him a little smile.

It seemed to work because she did smile. "That's why you're so thickheaded," she replied, sticking out her tongue in a very childish manner. Oh… she was definitely her father's daughter. Not only did she have the carbon copy oceanic blue eyes, she also possessed the playful and sometimes cocky demeanor that attested to the wondrous Rabb legacy.

AJ repeated her infantile gesture. "True, but you're weak, somewhat thickheaded and on top of it all completely obstinate, which is the Marine gene in you. A gene, I might add, I don't have," he said, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Smartass," Jessica responded and suddenly got serious again. "You really scared me this time, AJ," she admitted in a whisper and chewedon her lower lip.

AJ nodded his head and took her hands into his. "I know. I pretty much scared myself too," he confessed and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "How's Benji doing?" AJ asked, trying once again to lighten his friend's mood with that question, but on the other hand he wanted to make sure Jessica's furry little friend really was doing okay and that the dog wasn't terrified or even hurt by the accident.

It worked and Jessica began laughing in relief, which caused AJ to laugh right along with her, much to his dismay once his ribs started to squawk, but he didn't care because it was well worth the pain.

"Oh, he's doing fine," she answered with a little smile as soon as they'd calmed down a bit. "Jayden and Emma took him home with them. I doubt he knows what happened, but he was definitely worried about you," Jessica said and looked down at their joined hands before she continued with a whisper, "And so was I."

AJ chuckled and gave her hand another gentle squeeze. "Hey, it takes more than some Japanese car to stop me,"he said jokingly and in response got another playful slap from her, this time she aimed at his unhurt leg.

"You're bad, AJ Roberts," Jessica said but couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," AJ responded without thinking twice.

Jessica's head snapped up as soon as the words had left his mouth as dead silence permeated the room following his statement.

AJ opened his mouth to say more but before any words could come out, it was Jessica who finally broke the silence. "You were right, you know."

AJ looked questioningly at her, not understanding the meaning behind her words. "I was right about what?"

Jessica took a deep breath, pulling her hand out of his firm grasp and then picked it up again to hold in hers. Their eyes were glued to their joined hands when she raised them gently for emphasis. "It really fits," she said softly before raising her head and looked deeply into AJ's eyes. "Doesn't it?"

AJ smiled and raised his other hand, tenderly touching her cheek with his fingertips. "Yes, it does, Jessica. It fits perfectly," he gently answered in a whisper and slowly pulled her head forward to his so that their lips were nearly touching.

At last, without breaking their eye contact, both said the words they wanted to tell each other for so long.

"I love you."

AJ's all-consuming thoughts were, 'Finally! Thank God, I never would have guessed a day that had started out so badly could end up so perfect,' before he lost himself boundlessly in this new, overwhelming feeling of loving and being loved.

As soon as their lips touched for the very first time it seemed as if everything around them vanished and the only thing that existed was their connection. Therefore, they never saw the two figures standing in the doorway of AJ's hospital room, nor did they hear them when they disappeared through the same door.

xox

Harm quietly closed the door behind him before he took Mac into his embrace, giving her a lovely kiss. "It looks like our little girl finally found her perfect match. It sure took them long enough."

Mac looked up at her husband in surprise. "You knew?"

Harm shrugged and merely chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you were right when you said that being in love with your best friend for so many years makes you able to sense when someone else is on that same emotional roller coaster ride."

"How long were you listening anyway?"

"I heard everything up to your 'thickheaded' comment. You both were so deeply involved in your conversation you never noticed that I was standing just a few feet away from you."

Mac sighed and took Harm's hand into hers as they continued to walk down the corridor. "I'm so glad they finally found each other. And yeah, it for sure took them long enough." She then chuckled, squeezing Harm's hand. "But thank God not as long as it took us."

"They're quite a pair, don't you think?" Harm commented and both laughed as they walked through the entrance door of the hospital.

"Just wait 'till they have their own kids. They'll be quite a handful, of that I'm sure, Grandpa Harm."

And exactly one year to the day of that horrible accident, an ecstatic Jessica and an equally elated AJ were joined as husband and wife. They exchanged their vows amongst family and friends in a place that would always remain special to them. A place that was the catalyst in bringing their love to the surface… yes, the very same park.

xox

"Mac? Hey Mac?"

Harm had been trying to get Mac's attention for quite some time now and gave her a worried look. "Mac!"

"Huh?" was her only reaction. It took Mac a few seconds to get back to the present and realize where she was.

Taking her eyes from AJ and Jessica's joined hands, she could see that everyone at the picnic table was looking at her a little worried.

Only AJ, who sat opposite her, gave her a knowing smile. Mac, after seeing the look in his eyes, was sure that they both had just returned from the same journey, thinking about the same thing.

AJ nodded and gave her a wink, one she returned before letting her eyes wander back to her husband's beautiful eyes. "What were you saying?"

"I wanted to know if you would like a sandwich," Harm said and held a plate with sandwiches in front of her. "Where were you just now anyway?"

Mac moved forward and gave Harm a short sweet kiss on his lips. "Oh, just pondering about the fact that what belongs together will be together," she said and then looked at her daughter and son-in-law. "Always and forever."

"Hear, hear," everyone at the table cheered and suddenly started to laugh when AJ junior smeared ketchup all over his daddy's face with giggling loudly.

"Aidan Jasper Roberts," AJ hollered and joined in the laughter.

Yeah, it was true. What belongs together will be together.

Always and forever.

The End


End file.
